


It's Been 2000 Years and You're Still Brats

by yourrain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Ghosts, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, Eren gets it, really. He has seen enough horror movies to know that he is being "that" chick. The one that everyone shouts at not to do it. "Don't go in there!" But he really needs Armin to calm his tits and stop being a buzzkill just because he thinks talking to ghosts is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been 2000 Years and You're Still Brats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people!
> 
> So I've had a urge to write for this fandom for a while but had no earthly idea of what to write about until this one suddenly hit me. I have a basic scheme for things but mostly I'll be winging it. I hope you enjoy and as always, questions, comments and/or pointing out that I've typed some gibberish are always welcome. Later ^-^v 
> 
> P.S I wrote some bios just to clear things up, I'll put Eren's here because it's obnoxiously long and won't fit in the end comment and Armin's because bestie privelieges lol. The others will be in the end notes if you're intersted.
> 
> Eren: A teen of German descent. Up until now, he has lived in Texas as his (step)grandfather had moved his wife and Grisha there years prior. He is a semi-hipster who dislikes French things thanks to said grandfather. He's quite bright and laid back but there are those people that get under his skin (ahem) and cause him to make bad decisions. His mother passed away while he was in middle school, something his father dubs the root of any and all of his son's problems. Grisha decided to let Eren finish high school before packing up and accepting a job in Berlin. Wanting to honor his mother, Eren opts to attend her alma mater. To get things rolling, he sacrifices a few precious weeks of summer vacation to go on a trip that will help supplement his history and art majors (don't tell his dad) and let him realize his fanboy dreams of getting as close as humanly possible to anything Levi related and taking a ridiculous amount of pictures.
> 
> Armin: Eren's best friend in Germany and probably anywhere else. He is of Swiss descent and was Eren's penpal and even visited him once. He is just as enamored with history as Eren but will likely study political science. He is a bit of a bookworm and a worrywart but Eren has brought him out of his shell over time. Somehow he ends up in a relationship with Annie and has no clue whether or not he wants to keep it that way. His only family is his grandfather, a titan historian.

"You know, I'm proud of you, Eren." Even with his music at full blast and the sounds of the news in the background, Eren heard that loud and clear.

Eren pulls out one of the shiny, black skullcandy buds to raise an eyebrow at the professor. "Uh, thanks, dad?" He asks as he shrugs on a jacket over his flannel button up.

"I mean for choosing to go on a trip to see old castles and help your future instead of flying back to Austin and going down to Mexico with your friends. It's very mature of you." The older man sighs. "Seems I need to work on the encouragement more if you're still so unused to compliments."

"Hey, you're a doctor but not that kind of doctor. I'll be back later."

"Coffee with Armin again?"

"Yeah, we're also gonna go to this bon voyage party thing for the trip." He sticks out his tongue a bit, he hates French.

"Oh, alright. Say hello to Keith for me."

"Sure, dad."

"And Eren?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Do you really need that beanie?" He had hoped all the flannel and decorative glasses and converse would stop with his son's 18th birthday, or at least the move.

"Byyyyyyeee." Eren calls as he exits the apartment.

"Try and make friends with them! That'll make it easier in October!" Doctor Yaeger sighs and looks over to an old family photo. "He's a character, Kalura."

Eren allows himself to be soothed by Gotye, Bastille and Panic! At the Disco as he rides the metro to the Europa Center.

"Shows how cheap their school could be," according to the snobs. But it was his mom's alma mater. And the food was free. And he would take anything that's free since Germany is one of the only countries with any money right now while he is just a poor soon-to-be-freshman with a little college credit and great taste in music to his name. _Good thing school's cheap here._ He sees Armin, dressed a little too warmly for the weather. And too formally.

"Uh, is this some kind of Swiss thing you didn't tell me about?" He jokes as he approaches.

"Stuff with my grandpa."

"Hence the sweater-vest?"

"You know, I actually like this one." The blonde says as he shrugs out of it to reveal a short sleeved button up and a simple tee underneath that. He muses his hair a bit and slips on a slightly faded I love boobies bracelet Eren had sent when they first become pen pals.

"No contacts today?" Eren admits he envies the blocky, red frames Armin sports. "I was up at 5 to get here and I haven't gone to my flat yet. Plus, he'd complain if I bought much more stuff with me. 'All a man needs is his wit and occasionally his wallet' or some other pseudo sagely comment. Plus you always have your bag." He shoves the sweater in to Eren's bag.

"That's what you get for rushing home last minute. Hey, that is for my camera!"

"Which you're using to take pictures like a weirdo anyway."

"What? They're for my peeps at home. And you're a weirdo!"

"How are they?" Armin asks as they make their way to the pub.

"They're doing good. Missing me obviously." Eren jokes, but it lacks bite. He missed them terribly.

"I know they are." Armin says and looks at his watch. "Coffee first? We have 15 minutes. I haven't gotten a brain freezing in a while." He smiles. He was learning to enjoy the silly things Eren proposed such as frappacino chugging contests.

"Freeze, but close. Nah, we can get it later. I'm starving now. Haven't eaten today." His day had only started a few hours ago as he realized the need to finish packing. And to do that meant he had to actually have clean things to pack. And that meant laundry.

"I thought you were a good cook."

"Yeah, one who has yet to go to the store."

"Still? It's been like what, three weeks since you moved in to the flat and you two are still eating out every meal?"

"The Mexican here is horrible." He missed the hotel. Three weeks (two months for his dad, lucky duck) of great food and spectacular views. "Besides, Dad had to get here early if he wanted to start teaching this semester. And he wanted to give me a chance to see if I really want to live here."

"Oh my god, eat something decent, please."

"Schnitzel is calling my name." He smirks, beanie bouncing with each step down the stairs.

"Is that the only food you know? Besides, this is an Irish pub, dork."

"Hey, my grandma was born and raised here, remember? That's just my favorite. And it's better than being a nerd." He playfully flicks Armin. "Who even uses the word 'dork' anymore?"

"My English is fine. You on the other hand barely made the language requirement in spite of your heritage."

"I can speak and read and that's what matters." Eren insists.

"Have fun with your essays. Multiple choice isn't a 'thing' here."

"Don't worry sassafras, you'll be helping me while I drill you on history."

"I can't believe you got a 6 on that IB exam." Eren flashes his best shit-eating grin as they arrive in the pub.

They find their chaperons for the trip, Ms. Zoe (but no one calls her that) and Mr. Shadis.

"Hello, boys!" Hange greets a little too loud and cheerfully.

"Looks like she's had a few already." Eren points out and Armin snickers a little.

"I think she's always that way."

They exchange greetings and settle in, graciously accepting the warm toasties and Diesels she passes them. Shadis passes them their itineraries and their rail passes.

"We leave at 06:00 sharp so be there by 05:00."

"Got it." Eren says as he gobbles his food. He remembers the message and delivers it between bites. "My dad says 'hey'."

That softens the elder a bit. "Tell him we look forward to his upcoming lecture."

"Can do." Eren chews happily as he munches a few fries with mayonnaise.

Soon the other students begin to arrive.

"Hey, look, it's your girlfriend." Eren nods over his glass at Annie. "Let me get out of the way." He scoots closer to Hange to give Annie room.

"E-Eren." Armin hisses under his breath and as Annie plops down, unemotional as ever, almost rivaling Mr. Shadis for scariest expression at the table.

"So, what was the first part of that pre-departure lecture you started? I'm sorry I got there late, I'm still adjusting."

"Oh, well it was just the most delightful news about new titan remains being found in the Baltics!" She begins babbling away and Eren refills his drink, winking at Armin and pretending to be fascinated with what she said.

The next to arrive were Bertolt and Reiner.

"Hey, Keith." Reiner smiles as he sits down. Bertolt also settles in, looking on edge and tired.

"Reiner, Bertolt. I trust you got those essays graded."

"We're good." Reiner confirms then promptly orders something stronger for himself and Bertolt. "Or at least I am. Poor Bert here lost our bet and had to grade half of my essays."

"Well aren't you just the busiest bee. I can't believe I passed you." But this Reiner was a far cry from the obnoxious thing he had been that second year.

"Hey, I finally got my shit together that year. Besides, he always goes back and adds angry comments to the ones I've graded. The poor papers bleed ink."

"They aren't angry, they're truthful. How will they get better if they don’t know what’s wrong?" Bertolt sighs and is grateful to receive his pint.

"Whatever you say." Reiner laughs and chats up everyone, including the recently arrived Krista and Ymir.

After 15 minutes, when Shadis is actively grinding his teeth, Reiner glances at his watch.

"So, €20 says that Connie and Sasha don't make it." He laughs.

"I'll take that bet." Comes the affected voice of Jean.

"Jean, that's mean." Marco chides.

"But it's true, they aren't capable of accomplishing anything unless it involves food or well, you know." He laughs airily.

"Jean!" Marco gives the dirty blonde a small shove.

Eren turns to glare at him. Why him? Why did Jean Kir-who-gives-a-crap have to be here and going on this trip? He really doesn't want to get kicked off before the trip got started but he just might.

"At least they get laid." Annie replies and the rest of table bursts out laughing aside from a distracted Hange and a scowling Shadis.

"Nice one, Annie." The table is graced by the sound of Jean choking as Connie noogies him from behind. "We'd never miss out on a chance for free food. Oh, look, there are some great seats here." He muscles Jean out of the way and Sasha takes her place next to Marco who happily hands over a bundle of desserts from his parents’ shop.

"Let me know what you think of these. You are our prized taste tester after all."

Shadis calls the table to attention and explains the rules, _again_.

"...And if I catch any of you in violation of those rules, you will be going home. Immediately. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir." They reply in unison.

"I expect to see you all bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning. DO.NOT.BE.LATE. Dismissed!" He pays the tab before they can go over budget and exits, stiff and intimidating as always.

"Indeed. If you'll excuse me, I want to look over my luggage one last time. Good night, all!" She receives varying responses from "Good night, Ms. Zoe" to "Later, Hange."

"I believe the two of you owe me €40." Connie says as he steals the sandwich Jean was going for.

"How about I do you one better and pay for you and Sasha to come with me to the club?"

"Oooh, sounds fun." Sasha nods. "Which?"

"Berghain."

"Reiner, we'll never get in there, especially on a Sunday night."

"We can try."

"Berghain?" Eren asks Armin but before he can answer, Jean chimes in.

"One of the better clubs this place has to offer."

"If by better you mean the hardest to get in to in all of Europe, yeah." Connie scoffs. "What's the point though if we'll only be in there a few hours?"

"That's not enough?" Eren raises an eyebrow.

"Not in Berghain. If you really want to have fun, you go in there on a Saturday and stay until Monday." Connie nods sagely.

"Jesus, you guys sure take your parties seriously." Eren laughs as he continues to empty his glass in small sips.

"What's the matter Yaeger, afraid to have a little fun?" Jeans condescends.

"Of course not. It's just not my usual thing."

"Oh? And what sort of 'things' do you do?"

Everyone turns to Eren and once again he is reminded that he's the new kid. Great. Armin gives him an encouraging smile.

"All eyes on me, huh? Well," He considers for a moment. "I love photography and I do a little sketching. I swim and hike pretty often and sometimes go horseback riding with my best friend, Meeks. She's really good. There's a lot of good music where I'm at too, so I like to go to concerts." He goes to the liberty of pulling out his phone and showing a few pictures, prefacing most of them with "This is me and Meeks..." and so on.

"'Friend', huh? She seems really chill. I hope you don't let her get away from you." Reiner notes and passes the phone along. Eren catches his drift; he is used to people thinking they are together.

"Haha, nah. More like I'll never escape. It would kill her not bossing me around every day. Now that she can't micromanage me, I don't know what she'll do." He laughs. It's genuine, but he was honestly a little worried about her. "She's tough and sometimes that rubs people the wrong way."

"She sounds a little like Annie." Marco says as he and Sasha flip through a mini album with selective shots such as baby pictures leading up to the recent prom. "But I bet she's wonderful once you get to know her. Aw!"

"Wow, you two looked amazing!" Krista agrees.

"Thanks. Her mom went nuts since she said she'll never get the chance to see Meeks in a dress or me in a suit ever again."

"Where is this one from?" Annie and Ymir had both had their eyes caught by the same picture.

"If it interests you guys, that's probably us at her judo tournament. She's small but I swear she almost had an 8 pack when she was training for that thing." Eren can't help but feel a little proud that he got laughs out of even them.

Jean’s eyes continue to roll with each new comment and he refuses to look at the pictures. He hadn't expected everyone to be so taken with Yeager's stupidity. The phone arrives in front of him and he finally gives in. He has to know what someone who sounds like a high strung Annie must look like. _I bet she's hideous_ he thinks. He feels his jaw slacken a bit at the sight of this so called hideous girl with her soft, alluring make up and pinned up curls with just the right amount of cleavage peeking through from her lavender chiffon high-low.

Reiner laughs. "I think Jean might have just gone straight." Jean recovers, quickly tossing the phone to Connie although he doesn't want to.

"Shut it, Braun. She was just interesting. I'm surprised Yeager has good taste in women, that's all."

"Thanks for the awkward compliment, Jean. And for trying to break my phone."

"It looks old anyway."

"It's an HTC!"

"That means nothing to me. What is your friend anyway?"

"That's not rude at all. A chick."

"You know what I mean!"

"Like a quarter German, a quarter French and half Japanese, I think."

"So you're on of 'those' with a thing for Oriental women. Naturally." He can't help imagining how beautiful this ‘Meeks’ would look in the French countryside; mounting her horse and riding off at full speed.

"Whoa, Jean, that was a bit uncalled for." Reiner sends him a disapproving look.

"One, that's creepy and two, I'm not gonna bang my cousin."

"C-cousin?" Jean repeats.

"Yeah. That's what happens when your auntie and uncle get busy." Eren replies dryly as he nods, as if talking with a small child.

"You said she was your friend!" Jean insists and actually bangs the table with a fist.

"Who also happens to be my cousin. Christ, calm down. Would you like for us to be kicked out?" Jean recoils at that and the two have a stare down. Eren relents after a minute.

"Whatever. I'll catch you guys later, I owe Armin some coffee. Annie you can come if you want." He gives the group a little salute as he walks away.

Armin happily follows, not so happy that Annie was following him but beggars can't be choosers. He notes Jean storming away in the other direction and a worried looking Marco following.

"You okay?" Armin finally asks as they enter the Starbucks.

"Do I look okay? Jesus, what is le petite prick's issue?" He grumbles as he pulls out his wallet. Venti it is. "What do you want?"

"That's okay, I can get it myself."

Eren wheels his head around in a silly fashion to look at the blonde. _At least he's over it pretty quickly._ Armin thinks. "Whatever is fine." He rolls his head to the other side.

"Annie?"

She shrugs. "I only drink black coffee at home."

"Right. Hey. I'd like two Java Chip Frappuccinos and an iced Americano." He then leads them to some nice chairs.

They exchange pleasantries though Annie finds it more immature(…and maybe a little bit funny) than pleasant, until the last sips of their drinks have become little more than slush and the employees were surely wanting to go home.

"Well, I guess we can call it a night, huh?"

"Yeah, we do have to be back here in a few hours. Do you know how to get home on the night route?"

"Yeah, I got it. Night, Armin. Good night, Annie."

"Night." Annie says and begins walking away.

"Good Night, Eren. Don't oversleep." Armin teases him.

"Of course not." Eren winks. "Now go walk her home. Or maybe have her walk you home."

"Shut up." Armin lets out a little exasperated sigh but still wears a small smile on his lips as he goes to join her.

Eren lets out a sigh. It's a Saturday night and he'd be home before midnight. Lame. Just as he's about to pop in his earbuds and waste 6 minutes until his tram's arrival, he hears a soft sound. A hushed hiccup and slow shuffling. _Ouch, bet she just got dumped._ Eren sneaks a glance to his side. _Oh._ He hadn't expected that chick to be Marco. He ends up staring for a moment. Marco looks up and Eren quickly looks away. He regrets that instantaneously as Marco looks even more pained after that fleeting glance. _Aw, c'mon. I'm shit at comforting people._ Argues one part of conscious. _He's looking pretty miserable though._ The other empathizes. _You're having fun today, aren't you, universe?_ Eren sighs internally before reaching into his bag and handing over some pocket tissues. Good thing he'd collected a million of these in Tokyo. Marco shakily accepts them and lets out a heartbreaking whimper into the first one he manages to get out of the package. Okay, this is sad.

"Hey, you're Marco, right?"

Marco nods. "Y-yeah."

"Well, uh," Balls. He hadn't thought this through. "We're about to go on an awesome trip! You shouldn't be bawling your eyes out! C'mon, smile. I bet you've got a nice one."

Marcospreads his lips into more of a grimace than a smile. "Everyone says I smile too much."

Well, at least the water works were done for now.

"Or maybe they don't smile enough. I know you can do better than that. Can't be worse than mine." And Eren proceeds to make the most ridiculous smile he can, one reminiscent of a donkey's.

Marco lets out a half-sob, half-snort. "I hope you don't actually smile like that."

"Seriously? The one you made was like this. Bleh!" He contorts his lips so one goes in each direction, sticks out his tongue and crosses his eyes. "I hope you don't actually smile like that!"

"Oh, gosh, it was that bad?"

"Yeah it was that bad. So come on, give me a real one. I'm a photo junkie so I'll know if you're bullshitting me."

Marco gives another smile, it's much better but not his "biggest, brightest one" Eren comments. "C'mon, you can do better than that. Do you need help?"

"Help?"

_Well, it's not like personal space is a thing on this side of the world._ He proceeds to attack every well-known tickle spot he can reach.

"Oh-wha-ahahaaha! W-ait. Hehehe! Eren! HEHAHE!" And it continues that way for another moment until he sees Marco is running out of breath.

"Better." Eren grins as he snaps a photo with his phone.

"Now look at that. I wouldn't be able to get enough of it."

Marco blushes slightly but it's unnoticeable on his already reddened cheeks. "Oh, um, here." He offers back the remaining tissues.

"That's okay, you keep 'em. I gotta go anyway." Eren jerks his thumb over to the approaching tram.

"Oh." Marco sounds slightly disappointed without meaning to.

"Unless you want to hang out?"

"Yeah!" Marco realizes how eager that sounded and rubs his neck sheepishly. "Um, I mean-"

"Awesome! Finally, someone who doesn't act like a robot!"

-

They walk for the most part as neither is inclined to go to the club. Eren soon learns that a club is the reason for Marco's dismay.

"He dumped you in a club?!"

"Well, not ‘dump’! He just told me to stop smothering him...and get my own life."

"Douche."

"Eren! Don't call him that!"

"Sorry. But he's turning out to be a -" He sees Marco frown so he goes for a milder insult. "A bigger jerk-off that I imagined."

"I know." Marco sighs. "But he's my jerk and I don't get why he treats me this way when he was the one to ask me out."

"At least he has good taste in dudes." Eren concedes. "Do you still like him?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let him come back to you when he's ready. I think it's safe to assume you're on a break."

"Happy Birthday to me." Marco sighs.

"Today's your birthday?"

"It's next week. He paid for this trip for me."

"Ah, so he's a high roller. Figures."

"His parents are well off. But even so, I would've paid for it myself since it counts as a lab. But he wouldn't listen."

“Wow, what a surprise.”

“You really don’t like him do you?” Marco chuckles.

“Why should I?” Eren looks down and grinds his teeth. “He’s nothing but a cowardly, egotistical, horse-faced asshole that can’t be bothered to do anything for anyone but himself and throws people away when he’s done with them!”

Marco’s expression softens and he offers a caring smile. “Are we still talking about Jean?” He leans forward to catch a glance of Eren’s face. “That seems like an awful lot to assume when you've only known him two weeks.”

“I know his type. Trust me; you’re better off without him.”

“Maybe. But,” He pauses. “I might just be trying to make myself feel better, but I think he needs me.”

“Duh. Someone has to put up with him. I don’t see why you care though.” Eren pouts.

“Maybe the reason that your cousin cares about you,” Marco grins cheekily. “You’re both royal idiots!”

Eren’s jaw drops.

“With great hearts.” Marco amends cheerfully. Eren flushes and he crosses his arms.

“D-don’t lump me in with him! And you've only known me for one night! How do you know I’m an idiot?”

“I’m pretty good at reading people.”

“Oh. That’s cool.” Eren nods.

“Thanks.” Marco giggles. “By the way…”

“Hmmm?”

“Why briefs?”

Eren is left sputtering but he has to admit this was a great way to spend the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Here are some more bios for your viewing pleasure. See you next time!
> 
> Jean: A spoilt, French pretty boy (or le petite prick as Eren lovingly calls him) that laments being in Germany despite living in the richest part of it. He is actually decent to everyone but Eren and hardworking. Despite being offered admission to frankly better universities, he goes to this one because it was the only one he was interested in that his parents didn't have some sort of influence over. He isn't worried about a major because he is good with every subject, so he can make it anywhere he chooses to. But law does hold a certain appeal. He is dating Marco but does a piss poor job of it(also Eren's words) because he's too busy trying to fix that horse face of his.
> 
> Marco: A sweet third year that wants to help any and everybody. He plays soccer and loves to bring people treats from his parent's sweet shoppe. He studies Anthropology and dreams of living a life of charity with his true love. Often the one to diffuse arguments, he is very observant despite his seemingly air-headed nature.
> 
> Annie: A third year who has little interest in anything. She gets great grades despite not trying, something that annoys most. She's very athletic when she wants to be and has a soft spot for Armin, declaring him her boyfriend after he helps her out one day. No one knows much else about her.
> 
> Bertolt and Reiner: Grad students who are essentially helping babysit in exchange for a cheap vacation to distract from working on their dissertations. They both play rugby and are able to offer good advice to the undergrads. Bertolt is the more uptight one, not really trusting anyone and choosing to block the world out with his poetry and music. Reiner is laid back and well liked by everyone. He loves chatting over a pint and any outdoor activities. No one is sure if they are a couple or just bromantic.
> 
> Connie and Sasha: The oddest couple of them all. A second and third year respectively. Both are silly and sometimes come off as idiots. Their dates mostly consist of eating until they pass out and playing video games. Neither can make a deadline to save their life and they are always late for everything. Sasha is an excellent archer while Connie plays soccer with Marco. Their academics, however...
> 
> Krista-Historia and Ymir: The resident second year lesbians. Krista-Historia (but she prefers just Krista) is sweet once you get to know her, but she can be rather socially awkward as she is trying to be more honest with people as Ymir suggested. She likes to dance and read horror novels and is very strong on the academic front. She has family issues and began dating Ymir to spite her parents but ended up falling in love. Ymir is from a family of immigrants, resulting in her tough as nails nature and her not caring what anyone thinks. She speaks her mind and loves nothing more than crushing the boys at sports. Bawdy humor and alcohol are also high up there. They are friends with Annie. Krista loves dressing up the latter two in the girliest things she can find.
> 
> Hange and Shadis: The chaperons of this trip. Both are science professors at the university. Hange is a fun professor that never finishes her lectures and hardly gives homework but is an extremely tough grader. Shadis scares everyone but is a great professor and fair in his evaluations, few have failed his class. He is strict about enforcing the rules, to a point of hazing his students if need be.
> 
> Grisha: A doctor that studies titans and used his connection to Shadis to get Eren on the trip. He tries hard to be a good father but isn't smothering. He only wants Eren to graduate with a useful degree.
> 
> Levi: The friendliest ghost you'll see, brat.


End file.
